1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for securing mated connectors to one another.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
When connecting high bandwidth communication plugs and jacks to one another, it is important that the configuration of the mated plug and jack relative to one another remain constant and not deviate during use. For example, a relatively minor displacement of the plug inside of the jack housing can significantly affect the overall electrical performance of the mated connectors.
In particular, if the jack includes components or devices for accomplishing capacitive and/or inductive crosstalk compensation among pairs of contact wires inside the jack housing, slight variations from an assumed mated configuration will defeat the crosstalk compensation incorporated into the connector system. To enable a modular communication plug to connect positively or xe2x80x9clatchxe2x80x9d properly within the housing of a modular communication jack, some overtravel is necessary to provide clearance for operation of a retaining latch or finger that protrudes from the plug, and to accommodate physical and dimensional tolerances of both connectors. For typical communication plugs and jacks, this clearance is about 0.033 inches and it creates a range of uncertainty with respect to the relative positions of the plug and the jack once they are connected electrically to one another. That is, the position at which contact blades exposed at the front of the plug make electrical contact with corresponding wires inside the jack housing, may vary by as much as 0.033 inches during service.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,427 (May 1, 2001) discloses a modular jack having a plug-positioning member. In one embodiment, the positioning member includes a cam inside of the jack housing, wherein the cam is configured to urge the plug toward a fixed or xe2x80x9cback-latchedxe2x80x9d position at which a part of the plug latch contacts a forward retaining surface inside the jack housing.
Repeatability of the dimensions of the mated plug/jack configuration is more important than the final connected configuration itself. That is, once connected to the jack, it is less important whether the plug is in the full xe2x80x9cback-latchedxe2x80x9d position, or in a full forward or xe2x80x9cin-latchedxe2x80x9d position, as long as the connected plug/jack configuration remains steady and consistent over the service life of the connectors. See also commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/664,814 filed Sep. 19, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cLow Crosstalk Communication Connectorxe2x80x9d.
According to the invention, a connection system for communication connectors includes a first connector housing that forms a front opening having an axis, for receiving a second connector including a latch along the direction of the axis. The first connector housing also has a retaining surface in the region of the front opening, wherein the retaining surface cooperates with part of the latch of the second connector to define a connected position at which the second connector is restrained from displacement out of the first connector housing. Two resilient fingers are fixed to a rear portion of the first connector housing, and project toward the front opening symmetrically with respect to the axis of the front opening. Free ends of the fingers are configured to urge the second connector toward the connected position and to restrain the second connector from displacement further into the first connector housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, a connection system for communication connectors includes a first connector housing that forms a front opening having an axis, for receiving a second connector including a latch along the direction of the axis. The first connector housing has a retaining surface in the region of the front opening, which surface cooperates with part of the latch of the second connector to define a connected position at which the second connector is restrained from displacement out of the first connector housing. A terminal housing is fixed to a rear portion of the first connector housing and has two resilient catches configured to engage sides of the first connector housing. The catches project toward the front opening of the first connector housing and have free ends formed to cooperate with a nose part of the second connector to urge the second connector toward the connected position, and to restrain the second connector from displacement further into the first connector housing.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.